When the Roses Weep
by kalobuko
Summary: RPxHY Roses, symbolism, and lots of flowery language. Tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

wtrwP

When the Roses Weep  
prologue  
  
Relena looked down, the darkness concealing the tears that fell freely from her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her waist in an effort to soothe her own suffering, but still the crystalline tears feel to the ground silently. Standing in the courtyard, surrounded by rose bushes, the late night dew setting in upon their fragile blooms. Relena, wearing a midnight blue evening gown, wept and felt the whole world close in around her. Suffocating, heartless and cold. She wished that he was there to show her how to stay strong, to keep her hope when it was only a sooty ember.   
  
  
The day before...  
  
Heero listened to the recording again. Her weak voice whispering for help. Desperate to have someone to hold her up, he supposed. But it was serious, Relena's frightened message on his voice mail was startling. Something he'd never expected. Of course, he didn't return her call, but wore the tape down listening to her plead for something, someone to come save her. Heero felt his heart shatter when signs of her sobbing showed over the recording, feeling her very tears seep onto his own face. Sitting restlessly in the couch of his apartment, Heero did all he could to stay planted. To not rush off to earth and sweep her away without thinking. In an instant, he got up and left.  
  
  
The present...  
  
The roses seemed to look away as she fell to her knees there in the garden. Their beautiful faces cast down, the dew droplets mimicking the girl's tears of sorrow. Falling onto the soil as more came forth, Relena fought with herself to remain as quiet as possible. She bit her lips until blood came, and found herself sinking lower onto the ground. The wind blew through the garden, shaking the trembling leaves of the rose bushes, and brushing past the shivering form of a young woman. Relena closed her eyes hard, trying not to wail out in anguish, knowing the consequences of such an outburst. The party inside roved on without her, as she cried into the earth.   
  
  
At the front...  
  
Soon, he was taking the front steps two at a time. His breath hissed out in clouds as he approached the front door. When the guards wouldn't let him in, he went back down the steps and got out of their line of vision. The garden was just around on the other side of him, and he heard the foliage rustle. Tugging at his sleeves, he jogged to where the noise was coming from and jumped the wrought iron fence to topple into the bushes. Relena was just behind a wall of clinging ivy, and briefly, Heero could see her take something from within the folds of her skirt. Just as he walked around the wall, Relena was holding a long metal object, about three inches. A pin that had been holding the bodice of her dress to her incredibly thin waist.   
His eyes slid together, as she positioned the pin over her heart, tears streaming over her sullen features. A pleading look washed over her face as she looked up, the moon casting its glazed glow upon her. Heero gasped and ran towards her, skidding to his knees before her, taking her hand and wrenching the pin free from her grasp. Stunned, she became silent as Heero pulled her to him. His arms snaked around her, his head burying into her shoulders. Relena allowed herself to sink into him, her salty tears dropping to his shirt.   
No, no, no, Heero repeated, as Relena's entire body crumpled into his chest.  
She sobbed, her fists balling into his shirt.   
His strong arms pulled tightly about her. I'm so sorry, Relena.  
As he cradled her trembling body, the doors leading inside to the party opened, sending a flood of golden light over the concrete before them. What in the... muttered Miliardo. Heero Yuy?   
He looked at them, his sister weeping, Heero Yuy holding her. What's going on here? What have you done? Miliardo rushed over to his sister and glared down at Heero. If you've done anything to her...I swear I'll...  
I didn't do anything to her, Heero glared back at Miliardo, holding Relena more securely.   
Relena cried out, holding onto Heero for dear life. Miliardo crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrank away from him. Miliardo said. What's wrong with you?  
Heero covered her as best he could with himself. Miliardo stood up angrily and turned his back to them. Heero whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her.  
Miliardo started to walk back inside. Relena, I expect to hear an explanation tomorrow.  
When her brother left them, Relena slowly let herself stop crying. She felt Heero's hands slide over her back in a comforting gesture, and moved her head to his ear. Heero...you got my message...?  
He nodded.   
You can't leave me, she said weakly. I don't think I can make it another day without you.  
he pulled back to look her in the eyes. What happened to your strength? Where has all your confidence and will gone? You were so strong, Relena. What happened to you?  
She closed her eyes her eyes for a moment, and when they opened again, she looked away from him. Heero, I... After she swallowed hard, she continued. I never told anyone.  
His hands went to rub the salty tears lining her eyes away. Never told anyone what?  
Relena put her hands over his, never making eye contact. That I was raped.  
Heero's throat closed. His eyes grew angry, but slowly faded to sorrow as she started to cry again. She kept her head down, and Heero put his arms around her. Relena collapsed into his chest and wept. His fingers ran through her hair, cupping her neck as she whimpered and gasped for breath. His heart burned, an intense feeling of...something...welled up within him. Something hot as acid, and painful in his throat.  
  
...and in the silence of the night, the roses wept their tears of evening dew...  
  
**To be continued...**  
  



	2. The Promise

wtrw1

When the Roses Weep  
One  
  
She'd stayed in his arms throughout the night. He'd ventured inside through the kitchen when Relena started to get cold from the chill of night. Miliardo did his part and left them alone, yet still eyeballing Heero as they snuck bast the brunt of the party. As Heero carried Relena upstairs to her room, she settled her head into his shoulder, tears still falling like an endless fountain.  
And so they spent the night, both laying in each other's arms on Relena's gallantly dressed four poster bed. Heero wished that he hadn't waited so long. That he hadn't been so stubborn. Well after she'd fallen asleep, he looked into her face through the light of the distant silver moon, and brushed her bangs back and tucked them behind her ears. She looked so lovely, so peaceful but Heero knew she was being torn to shreds inside.   
  
He woke to the pleasant feeling of Relena pressing her face into his chest. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light of morning, and he looked down to see Relena wound up with him. Her legs circled his, and her arms had somehow found their way around his torso during the time he'd fallen asleep. She moaned gently and snuggled closer.  
he murmured, smoothing her hair and rubbing her cheek. I'm sorry.  
Why should you be sorry? Asked a new presence in the room.  
Heero jerked his head up in the direction of the door. Sure enough, freshly showered and clothed in casual attire, Miliardo himself stood like an omen. His hands jammed into the pockets of his pressed khaki pants, leaving only his thumbs exposed, shoulders languidly sagged, eyes full of fire.  
Feeling as if he should do something, Heero made a small motion to move before remembering Relena. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted her arms around him. And foremost he wanted to protect her from any harm that may come her way.  
Did Miliardo know? The thought just struck him.  
She hasn't woken up yet, Heero said gruffly, cradling the somber Relena within his muscled arms.  
The eldest of the Peacecraft line seethed at the sight of his only sister in such a degrading position with that boy. Miliardo, as he was only called by his sister, took a breath and, in a defensive gesture, squared his shoulders to heighten his full image.   
He let his gaze wander onto Relena, and felt his heart sink. She hasn't looked that happy in months, he said to himself. Heero Yuy, I need to speak with you after I have a discussion with Relena.  
Just as abruptly as his entrance, he left. Heero relaxed after a moment and pulled Relena closer. She showed her delight by casting out a breath and letting him take her against his chest. Relena surfaced into reality, not wanting to say anything for fear of disrupting their moment. Heero brushed his cheek against her golden hair, taking in the muted scent of roses. Although she had her face hidden against the folds of his shirt, Relena knew she was blushing. The idea that he could feel the heat from her face skimmed over her mind, but she put it all aside when she inhaled deeply.  
His cologne. Relena thought that she'd never smelled something so nice. None of her lotions or glycerin soaps could be compared to the scent of a man and his cologne. She felt his hand roam over her back, and finally take its place at the nape of her neck, his fingers weaving soft circles into her hair, sending shock waves of ecstasy through her. Unintentionally, her body tensed, every muscle tightening with the need for him. Heero sensed it. And Relena knew that he had.  
  
She didn't face him. Relena couldn't. It would make her lose herself again. Lost in his eyes with no guide, she knew it couldn't happen. Shouldn't happen. Not after what had happened to her. She was tainted now.  
  
she greeted shyly. Thank you for staying with me, Heero.  
He looked down at her, her face hidden from his gaze. It was no trouble. When she made no motion to say or do anything, he went on. Do you want to tell me what happened?  
Relena lifted her head and stared deeply into his eyes, a hard mask of pain pulled over to keep her sober. Are you sure you want to know?  
It's your choice.  
Did my brother come in? She turned to look at the door. I heard the door shut.  
Heero nodded. Yes, he did come in.  
What did he say?  
Hesitating, not really used to talking this much, Heero put his iron line of vision on the window. He wants to talk to me after he has a discussion with you.  
  
You don't have to see him alone, I could go with you...  
Relena laid her head on his chest again and tightened her arms around him. He doesn't know.  
I figured.  
She closed her eyes for fear of crying. Heero, I can't stay here any longer. He's coming here tomorrow.  
  
The man that, she couldn't seem to say it as her voice lowered to a whisper, you know.  
Heero frowned. Who is it?  
I can't say. Please understand, it's not safe here.  
he dropped his voice and craned his neck so that he could speak so only she could hear him. Relena, if you say that it's not safe here, why don't you speak to Zechs about it?  
I can't, Relena whispered. I can't, I just can't do it. But you have to take me with you. At least to the train station, Heero.  
His heart broke. Relena, I...  
She looked at him so sadly that he saw his own reflection in her glassy eyes. At least to the train station.  
I wont do that, Relena, he said resolutely.  
Tears started to fall. But you can't leave me here. And I know that Miliardo wont let you stay here. Frightened. She was absolutely terrified and Heero could tell. He'll come for me, I know it. I wont be able to take it, Heero, I wont.  
Heero took her hands, which were clamped onto his shirt and shook his head. Don't talk like that. If it's really so dangerous... Her eyes, he couldn't stop himself now. She had him. He didn't want to cause her trouble, but it seemed that if he didn't take her away, she'd be in more pain than he could ever cause. Okay. I will take you with me, but where am I supposed to take you to?  
Somewhere that doesn't have my brother in it or that dreadful man.  
Promise me this, Relena, he made her look him in the eye. Promise me that you will tell me what's going on. That you'll rely on me only for your protection. You wont even think of suicide, and you will trust me.  
I've always trusted you, Heero. She smiled faintly. Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for this, Heero.  
he hissed. Promise me.  
Nodding, she stopped crying and sat up slowly, allowing him to do so as well. I promise you.  
Silence. A blank exchange of understanding as Relena navigated her way shakily to her closet to gather her things for her oncoming journey to nowhere with Heero.  
  
**To be continued... **


	3. The Confrontation

wtrw2

When the Roses Weep  
Two  
  
Relena had packed hastily, thrown in her necessities and didn't dare forget to take the teddy bear she'd received previously along with her. All the while Heero had waited outside, leaning against the hidden nook of the steps leading to the main entryway. He'd been there when a prestigious black limousine arrived and a man, whose face he didn't catch, who looked as if he owned the mansion stormed in. Heero craned his neck to watch him sling the doors open and yell out a boisterous hello to someone. Probably Miliardo. The watch he'd set clicked on towards ten forty, and the rose bushes next to him began to release their scent.   
Heero watched them, swaying slightly from the weight of the full blooms. They're everywhere...  
A jolt startled him from his thoughts on the roses. The door slammed shut and the man moved into another room. Heero's cold eyes stayed locked on the windows above him, almost as if he could see the goings on taking place inside. Silence fitted over him and the roses, and the grounds, something ominous and plaguing was going to take place.  
  
said the man who'd arrived shortly after Miliardo phoned him. Where is Relena?  
The maid on duty, Abalone, made a slight movement to curtsey, then rushed out of the study to fetch her mistress. She reached Relena's room and caught her full on, treading oriental rug, hauling a travel bag. Without a word, Abalone was met with sad eyes.  
Abby, please, I know he's here, Relena said pleadingly, take this to the back, put it beneath the pink French roses and don't tell anyone. Please.  
Abalone looked a bit worried, but nodded. Yes, miss.  
The maid took the bag and headed down the stairs, taking great caution to be inconspicuous as she'd supposed Relena wished her to be. Relena herself flattened out the front of her slacks and straightened her posture. When she had achieved a somewhat decent appearance, she went down to the study, where she met her guest.  
he said sternly, grabbing her arms as she came close enough, your brother told me about some _guest _you had last night. He told me that he found to two together. In your room.  
She tried to remain as strong as she'd become over time, but he wore down on her like steel wool, sending her wits and endurance to splinters whenever his glossy brown eyes were on her. Lawrence, it--  
It was what? What was it, tell me. He shook her gently, not meaning to be gentle at all. Tell me what my fiancee was doing with some strange man last night!  
Then, almost inaudibly, I'm not your fiancee.  
  
Lawrence, please let go of me.  
He jerked her closer to him, until she was pressed firmly against the hard wall of his chest. Relena, what in the hell do you think you're doing? Are you intentionally trying to anger me?  
She turned her head away from him, which incited his anger further.   
You will look at me when I'm speaking to you, he shoved her away in disgust. For Christ's sake, Relena. I am your fiancee. You are to be faithful to me. You _belong_ to me for all I care.  
Relena gulped hard, fighting back tears in front of him. Her fists quaked with internal and untapped rage. Mr. Rose, you may be my fiancee, but I do not belong to you. My pledge to you is not out of love, but out of...of...forced arrangements.  
Never. She could never stammer out what she had to say with him in earshot. He incapacitated her public speaking abilities and greatly altered her personality since being engaged. Her shoulders slouched, her eyes downcast. Not something the true and real Relena would do. Suddenly in a wild fit of anger, he thrust out his arm and slapped her hard against the cheek. She reeled back from the pressure, the sheer force exploding across her face and resounding back into her spine, her head flung back. Her hand slowly lifted to the tender, puckered and now red flesh that he'd struck.  
How dare you!  
Almost crumpling under his anger and fierce character, Relena dropped her face, not letting him witness her crying. And she remembered that Heero would take her away. That he was there to help her stand on her own as he had before. To aid her, lend her his strength. Lawrence had stolen her innocence and broken her spirit, but he hadn't taken Heero from her. Relena laughed slightly, ashamed of herself and how she'd allowed herself to be bitch slapped around by him like some street whore.  
How dare _you_, she wept out loud now, hot tears slipping over the slap mark he'd left on her left cheek. How dare you, Mr. Rose! I will no longer stand here and let you lash out on me! Damn you and damn the contract!  
He looked surprised at her, taking a faulty step back. Then, he moved closer to her, Relena with her back straight as a rail and her head up high to meet his face head on. Her eyebrows furrowed deep. Lawrence Rose put his hand on her delicate, almost wiry shoulder and walked around her, as if sizing her up all over again. This time around, she didn't cower, she didn't back down. Heero was there to protect her. He made her remember how strong she was. That no man, not even war, could bring her down. But he had. Perhaps while she was weak after her own battle with her beliefs. Maybe because she couldn't stand to be alone. And he'd taken advantage of her. Now knocked back into reality with his return, Relena smirked a bit and let Rose try to push her back down.  
You need to remember who's who here, dear Relena, his hands roved over her shoulders, finding their way to her right arm, gripping hard.  
Mr. Rose, you need to lea-- she'd been cut off by a horrendous _CRACK_ that rippled through her until she realized that he'd brutally dislocated her shoulder with the eloquent flick of his wrist. Her knees buckled, sending her down to the floor in a heap. Her right shoulder, popped out of place, allowed her arm to dangle lifelessly to the floor.   
Too afraid to move or try to retaliate, she stayed there, rid of words and her will to be strong. Lawrence laughed and kneeled down to her, pushing her bangs back so he could see her face. Her tears still falling, dripping to the floor. He sighed lightly.  
he said, taking her slack arm and pulling it back, her head throwing back as he yanked it hard and snapped the bone of her arm back to its socket, get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit. Get a shower and put on a dress for God's sake, and wear some of that perfume I got you. I want to you back down here by twelve, you hear me? You, me, and your brother are going to have a nice long talk about your living arrangements.  
  
As soon as she'd been released, she ran like hell for the door, slamming into Abalone, who'd already hidden her bag peacefully. Relena hurtled against the door, jamming it open in a wild rush, and dashing outside into the morning sunlight. She stumbled down the steps, tripping on the gravel as she desperately searched for Heero who wasn't in sight. Her ankle ached from being twisted in the gravel, but she ran nonetheless, past his hiding spot and retrieved her bag.  
Heero ran after her, smacking into her when she came back en route to find him. Making contact with his chest, she cried out, only to be quieted by his hands on her back, his familiar scent. Nearby, a row of Hybrid Tea Roses watched inanimately as Heero stroked her hair, not knowing that the arm that was tightly bound around his waist had been dislocated. She'd dropped the bag and fallen hard against him.  
What happened? Are you okay?  
Heero! We have to go! We have to go now! _He's here_, her voice was frantic, wheezing and trembling with fear. _He's here, Heero, he's here!  
_Who? The man that, that, did this to you, it all sank in.   
Relena shook her head, No, no! We have to go, take me away, Heero. Please, you promised.  
  
**To be continued...   
**  
  



	4. The Resolution

wtrw3

When the Roses Weep  
Three  
  
I know that I promised you, Relena, Heero said gruffly, but I can't let you be afraid of him all your life.  
  
From the front steps, Lawrence Rose bit off the end of a cigar and spat it into the hedges. He lit it and took a drag, hissing it out into the air like a volcano. What am I going to do with her, she's gotten to be a real pain.  
Heero's blood boiled. That's him, is it?  
Relena shook in his arms. He already hurt me, Heero.  
I wont let him touch you ever again, his tone scared Relena, but it also made her feel so safe that not even a wayward breeze would ruffle her hair.  
He squeezed her arms assuredly and found her eyes. Trust me.  
She nodded and let him go, letting herself slouch to her knees, draped by a French rose bush, its blooms looking at her confidently. Her fingers traced over one of the petals and tears began to fall from her eyes, shameful tears that she couldn't hide. Around the bend of the house, Heero approached Mr. Rose, who made a horribly angry face and ground the cigar in his hand to shreds.   
Who in the hell are you?  
Heero stormed up the steps and grabbed Lawrence's shirt, yanking him face to face. That's what I'd like to know.  
A punch stronger than one he'd ever thrown before knocked him back to his haunches on the marble. Lawrence sputtered and growled. When he found his bearings and stood up, he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Heero anticipated his attack and dodged out of the way and let him grab at his clothes. Heero's face showed no remorse or expression when he had Lawrence in a head lock. With a quick jerk, he snapped the pompous man's neck and let him fall to the steps. With that, Zechs came outside to see what the ruckus was.  
he said, what in god's name is going on?  
He saw Mr. Lawrence Rose's body on the steps and unleashed his fury on Heero. That's that! You show up out of nowhere and now you kill Relena's fiancee? You bastard, I'll make sure you get thrown into prison and never see the light of day again!  
Relena bellowed, standing at the pillar that crowned the bottom left side of the steps. You speak like that to Heero again and I swear on the Peacecraft name that I will kill myself.  
Heero and Zechs both said in unison.   
Don't you dare talk like that.  
Don't you dare try to understand what's going on, Miliardo, she began cautiously climbing the steps. That man assaulted me.  
Heero stood completely still as she passed him.  
Zechs took a faulty step back.  
A month before he declared our engagement, he raped me, more tears flowed down her cheeks, do you hear me? He raped me, Miliardo! And ever since he's been controlling me like his godforsaken puppet. My life was in danger, and god knows I couldn't do anything to save myself. Not until Heero showed up.  
I finally stood up to him, and do you know what he did to me in the library? He dislocated my shoulder. You never would have known. You wouldn't have known that anything was wrong, not until I'd spared my life. Like I was going to last night.  
Losing his literacy, Zechs sputtered and reeled, trapped against the doors. Why didn't you tell me?  
Could I? Would you believe me? For all I knew, Rose might have you under duress too!  
The roses, Heero finally understood. All the roses had been planted when Mr. Rose took over Relena's life. All shapes and sorts, colors and varieties. He looked over the expanse of the front grounds and saw every single rose staring him in the face. They were there to remind Relena of her captor. To hold her prisoner to her fate to be controlled by Lawrence Rose. Even last night amidst the gardens, they taunted her. If he knew Relena, she'd either have every one of them torn from their roots, or use them as a reminder of her strength. She stood in front of her brother, speechless, and cried her eyes out.  
Heero found himself utter, do you still want me to take you away?  
Her face showed complete disrespect toward Zechs, and she nodded resolutely. Yes. I expect you to take care of the media, Zechs. Because I'm going to be out of sight for a while.  
Making an about face, shaking all over, Relena stepped past Mr. Rose and made her way down the steps to retrieve her bag. Heero sent a last glance at Zechs before following to sweep her away to recover. Zechs looked up at the sky, the scent of roses in the air, and sighed. He'd have to learn to pay better attention to what was going on instead of simply believing that things were as they seemed. As Heero and Relena set off, Zechs watched the roses dance in the breeze and understood that they told the story themselves. From their weeping to their celebration, the roses told the story.  
  
**The end.**


	5. Epilogue

wtrpE

When the Roses Weep  
Epilogue  
  
Relena said, holding the bright yellow bloom of a rose, is a hybrid tea rose.  
Heero studied it, and nodded. Smells funny.  
Relena chuckled as the wind played with the hem of her dress. They both sat together in their secluded garden suite, admiring all the floral arrangements and the scenery beyond the balcony. She picked the thorns off of the stem and handed it to Heero, who lied in her lap on the floor. Cherokee roses climbed the walls and grandifloras burgeoned their petals on a nearby trellis. Heero closed his eyes as Relena started talking about the roses in deep detail.  
French roses aren't as showy as tea roses or grandiflora, but they're the most fragrant. Duchess de Montebella roses bloom densely, and they're the most lovely pale pink you've ever seen. The Robert de Diable rose has marvelous color transformation, and it's plumage growth is strange. Starting with a deep cerise and goes through various shade of mauve to deep purple.  
She plucked a lacy cesiana and dangled it over Heero's face. He opened his eyes and peered at her.   
Am I boring you?  
The strong scent of the rose made Heero grin a bit. Talk all you want.  
In their suite, they stayed together and talked for hours. Even as dusk fell into twilight they spoke about their future and about the wars. She entranced him with her light spoken blather about parties, and he sent her for loops with his lack of speech. Whenever he looked at her, it drove shivers up and down her spine, and she knew, even if they were fatally doomed to be in an awkward romance, that he was the only one for her. Since such a seemingly apathetic man could show her so much respect and love, she was sure that the past wouldn't be a problem. Not the rape, not the death of Lawrence, and surely not her stubborn brother. Not even the world, which would most likely embrace the couple as the most spellbinding lovers that history would ever remember.   
  


...and in the silence of the night, the roses dared not weep their tears of evening dew, but looked for a new beginning and shed tears of joyous rebirth...   


**  
**


End file.
